1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 62-187904, laid open to the public in 1987 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,968), discloses a so called "double wishbone" type vehicle suspension system which is provided with A-shaped upper and lower arms for carrying vehicle wheels. Such a double wishbone type suspension is advantageous in that is suppresses squatting at the time of starting the vehicle, changes in camber, and the like. On the other hand, the double wish bone type suspension is disadvantageous in that it causes a deterioration of riding comfort, and produces a brake judder.
In view of this, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-1762, published for opposition in 1987 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,831), discloses so called "high mount double wish bone" type vehicle suspension.
It should, however, be noted that this type of suspension is disadvantageous in the following point.
An upper arm of the suspension as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 62-1762 is relatively short and disposed oblique to the vehicle wheels in an up and down direction. As a result, the movement of the vehicle wheels is restricted in the up and down direction. Furthermore, a camber angle change may be unduly increased.